


the fake dating ficlet no one asked for

by CurieuxAnges



Series: Cafe AU no one asked for [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurieuxAnges/pseuds/CurieuxAnges
Summary: based off of"‘i didn’t want to tell my friend who my real date last night was so i just pointed at a random stranger (you) but now they’re storming over to interrogate you and you’re playing along??? okay’ au"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd and all over the place. i apologise but i hope you enjoy nonetheless!  
> \--  
> 02/20/18:  
> i've revised this recently to make the story more clear! i'll put it as a "part 2" :)

Phichit sat in a café waiting for his best friend, a latte already in hand. Various skating magazines talked of his best friend, Yuuri Katsuki, going on a date the night prior after so many years of not even attempting to date anyone.

Naturally, this came as a surprise to Phichit because his _best friend_ neglected to tell him such a detail. He decided a meet-up was in order nonetheless; he felt like he couldn’t fully express what he wanted through the phone.

The man in question arrived almost an hour later, looking like he had woken up less than 15 minutes ago and as if he had rushed over to the café. He apologized profusely before ordering and sitting down across his best friend.

Yuuri fidgeted with the sleeves of his sweater while Phichit barraged him with questions about his date the night prior. His answers were few and far between, not to mention quite vague. In truth the date was merely a disaster and he’d rather not relive it.

“Will you at least tell me who it was?” Phichit demanded.

Yuuri panicked and looked around the café. He pointed at a random stranger in the hopes that it would end there. Of course, it did not end there.

Phichit thought it was a good idea to call the person over. He didn’t get enough information out of his best friend to get a concrete idea on what had happened, so he thought this man was the next best thing.

Yuuri crossed his fingers and hoped whoever it was would brush the whole thing off. Fate decided otherwise because the man he had pointed to was none other than Viktor Nikiforov, his long-time crush. Phichit could barely contain himself at the revelation and Yuuri wished the earth would devour him on the spot.

 “So you and Yuuri got together last night!! That’s so exciting!! What did you do? Yuuri won’t tell me a damn thing!” he exclaimed, practically bouncing in his seat.

Viktor, the little shit, not only walked over but _played along._ He pulled up a chair and winked at Yuuri, who was sure he was on fire given how hot his face felt at the moment.

“I picked him up from his place, we had a stroll in the park with Makkachin then had a lovely dinner. He was incredibly gentleman-like through it all. I’m very lucky,” he said, making things up as he went. He added details as Phichit inquired and hoped for the best.

After Phichit bade them goodnight (with a _wink_ and _nudge_ at Viktor), Yuuri finally found the courage to speak up.

“Th-Thank you for playing along but you really didn’t have to,” he said, still red from the ordeal and unable to meet the other’s eyes.

Viktor _laughed,_ a gorgeous melodic laugh that Yuuri was quite sure came from an angel, not a human. He wouldn’t put it past Viktor to be an angel, though. He had the looks, the skills, the charm…

“It was of no trouble Yuuri. Maybe we could make the scenario a reality?” he suggested. Yuuri’s blush deepened—although he didn’t know that was even humanly possible at this point.

“Do you still have my number?” Viktor asked, a gentle but playful smile on his face.

Yuuri looked up, brows drawn together. “You’ve never given me your number Viktor,” he said softly.

Viktor was equally confused now. “Yes you do! I wrote it on your arm at the night of the banquet!” he protested.

Yuuri’s eyes widened, remembering how he woke up the morning after said event slightly disoriented and very hungover. He had washed the number off without a second thought, and to think it was Viktor’s number! He groaned and hid his face in his hands.

Viktor chuckled. “It’s okay Yuuri. But since you lost my number, can I have yours?”


End file.
